


Late To Return

by StinkBoi



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Multi, Other, Reader is gender neutral, SO MUCH FLUFF, crosshairs needs love and by god i'll be the one to give it to him, is that a taboo? ah who cares! i don't, written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkBoi/pseuds/StinkBoi
Summary: After a long, exhausting day, Crosshairs comes home to his favorite human waiting for him. A sweet gesture from a sweet person, the night ends with sleepy cuddles.





	Late To Return

It was a quiet night, one without Cade and some of the others. You weren't sure where they went, but they were gone for a while and it worried you. Mostly because Crosshairs was with him.  
So you decided to drown your worries in as many mobile games as you could focus on. Cookie Run, Townkins, Candy Crush, you name it.  
Now maybe you shouldn't have been playing these games with full volume and with headphones. Maybe you should've just been asleep like your body told you to do two and a half hours ago because now it was like 4 in the morning. But if you did that, you would've missed a lovely surprise. And by surprise, you mean a 197 pound heap of lean muscle, slick clothes, and exhaustion. Aka, you boyfriend using his avatar to face-plant himself onto you. Not looking up from your cutesy farm game-but taking your earbuds out-you wheezed out a laugh.  
“Hey there.” You said, looking down him. Crosshairs mumbled a short hello, then wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face into your stomach, placing kisses to your uncovered tummy. You giggled and let one of your hands run through his hair, petting him for a short while before returning to your game. The lack of continuous pets seemed to annoy Cross, causing him to fold his arms over your stomach and rest his chin on his arms.  
“Pay attention to me~!” He whined, pouting when you only smiled at his antics. He huffed and sat up, beginning to take his mission stuff off. 

A few minutes passed, Crosshairs going to the tiny bathroom to wash up some and dress his wounds, you just dicking around on your phone, growing bored of your games. You set your phone on your nightstand to let it charge, then sat up and waited for Cross. He walked into the bedroom and paused, noticing you weren't glued to your screen and wanted to spend time with him. Then he scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking the rest of the way to the bed.  
“Now that we’re both ab’t to rest, that's th’ time you want ta shower me in affection.” He mumbles, half annoyed and half grateful. You smile.  
“But of course! Don't you know it's good luck to pepper your partners face in kisses at the ass-crack of dawn?” You tease, scooting closer to him as he climbs into bed. He chuckles and pulls you closer.  
“Ya talk a lot of game but I don’t see ya goin’ through with it.” He says barely above a whisper, eyes half-lidded.  
From being this close, you could tell how tired he was. Dark circles outlined his eyes, his smile was forced and his eyes begged for sleep. You cupped his face and put your forehead against his, letting out a worried sigh. His hands found your hips, travelling up until they snaked around your back and kept you held tight against him.  
“Sorry I came back so late.” He mumbled, pressing kisses into your hair. You smile tiredly and pull him down for a kiss, laying back down.  
“I’m just glad you came back.” You said in between kisses. He smiled back and buried his head in the crook of your neck, your hands traveling up to his hair to play with it, and to ever so softly scratch at his scalp. Humming in content, he soon fell asleep. Feeling a wave of tiredness wash over you, you place one last kiss to his head.  
“Love you.” You mumbled before sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Crosshairs is cute, right? Yeah? Yeah. For reference I used Crossbust's humanformers Crosshairs design! He's a handsome devil.


End file.
